


"about the baby"

by TheQueenInTheNorth



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-31 11:10:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15118118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheQueenInTheNorth/pseuds/TheQueenInTheNorth
Summary: Bobbi's pregnant. Hunter's surprised. // dialogue prompt fill





	"about the baby"

They hadn’t spoken in a few months when Hunter decided enough was enough. This on-again, off-again thing didn’t age well. They were supposed to be adults by now, dammit.

“I miss you,”he said the moment she picked up the phone. There was a moment of silence before Bobbi replied,“I really think we should speak in person.”

* * *

She was at their agreed upon meeting point first, getting up from the table to greet him when he walked over. One look at her stomach made it abundantly clear why she had suggested they meet up.

“Sit down,”she reminded him when he remained where he was, gaping, even as she had sat down again, effectively hiding her baby bump from view.“And shut your mouth, you’ll catch a fly.”

He sat down automatically, trying to find words for a few seconds that seemed to stretch on forever.“The father?”

“Not in the picture,”Bobbi said.

That was a relief. So at least this wasn’t a _Let Lance down gently_ sort of meeting.

“Right.” In the broader scheme of things, a baby wasn’t really that big a deal, was it? Or, well, yes, of course it was. But it was Bob’s baby. And Bobbi was still Bobbi, and he’d called her for a reason. “So he wouldn’t mind if we gave _us_ another try, then?”

A bright smile spread across her face at that.“I’m up for it if you are.”

* * *

Between picking colours for the nursery and lamaze classes, it turned out that somewhere along the line they had actually grown up, and weren’t half bad at the whole responsible adults thing. And they were happy. Hunter didn’t think they’d ever been quite this happy before.

Yes, they were better than ever, and before he knew it, a nurse was laying a newborn baby girl in his arms, and his heart felt so full he thought it might burst.

* * *

“About the baby,”she said, sounding worried, and Hunter’s heart dropped. He didn’t want to hear any bad news about the tiny, pink bundle asleep in his arms. Before he could utter a word, Bobbi was already continuing,“She’s yours.”

There was a million replies fighting to be said, getting stuck against each other and not actually making it out of his mouth. He was pretty sure his face now made his expression the day he’d first seen Bobbi pregnant seem positively subtle by comparison.

“Say something,”Bobbi urged when the silence had stretched on far too long.

He settled on the most important question.“Why didn’t you tell me sooner?”

“I didn’t want you to be with me because you thought you had to be,”she said.“I know I should have told you, but I was kind of freaking out. You know, thinking that you’d be stuck with me if I said something. I didn’t want you being there because you felt obliged. And,”she hesitated, but then continued,“I never said she wasn’t yours.”

 _Not in the picture_ , she’d said when he’d asked about the father. And he hadn’t been at the time. Clever. Technically, she hadn’t lied, he had to give her that.

And he couldn’t exactly fault her for her decision. No one wanted to be simply settled for. And he’d always known they’d end up here eventually. Well, not here precisely. The baby was a nice surprise.

“Does that mean I get to pick a name?”he said, grinning at Bobbi. She smiled, and he could practically see the weight of the secret lift off her shoulders.“It means I’ll pretend really hard to consider whatever ridiculous name you’re about to suggest.”

**Author's Note:**

> so I've never actually written huntingbird but that prompt just made sense for them to me??


End file.
